


ForestTale

by Ravengorge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravengorge/pseuds/Ravengorge
Summary: Young Frisk finds herself in a horrible situation. Having survived a plane crash she finds herself in a forest filled with monsters.With every step she seems to take she feels a tug in the depths of her SOUL. She begins to think the tug could be leading her back to her parents, who were in the plane crash with her. With the help of a mysterious skelebro named sans she begins making her way across the forest, a forest nobody has ever left.Frisk begins to come to understand that perhaps her DETERMINATION is the only way out of this cursed forest.





	1. Fallen down

A young child shifted around the leaves her body cold and stiff from having slept on the forest floor. Frisk's hands flutter across the grass, shaking slightly as if she were chilled to the bone. The young girl pushed back her greyish brown hair feeling the tangled knotted up in them. A flicker of frustration welled up inside her until her hand finally latched onto what she had been searching for. She quickly grabbed up the light purple jacket and slipped it on over her greyish purple shirt. Frisk gave a soft sigh as the warmth of the jacket spread through her. Crossing her legs, being careful not to tangle her legs up in her knee length skirt, she waited for the warmth of morning in the forest. Somewhat dazed from these turn of events the young child began going through all that happened before this moment. She had been with her mother and father in a plane, oh how she hoped they were okay! Something had gone wrong, the plane had pitched forward, people on the plane began to panic. Somebody, she didn't know who, opened the door and Frisk had been sucked out into a free fall. 'It's a miracle I'm alive!' Frisk thought to herself as she felt the first weak ray of sunlight. She stood to her feet, bruised and sore, and began limping forward. Frisk could feel her heart pounding in her chest, but she forced herself not to let her fears overcome her. Finally her fears began to become too much, what if Frisk's parents were looking for her?! What if she was lost in here forever?! Panicked, she began moving recklessly through the forest and opened her mouth loudly to speak.

* _Frisk called for help_


	2. Flowey the Flower~

"Somebody! Somebody help me! Please... Please... I'm lost." Frisk sobs her feet tripping over a root. She pitched forward letting out a slight whimper as rocks and twigs cut into her hands. She started to push herself back up to her feet when her hand touched a flower and the flower..... moved? Frowning, Frisk sat back before reaching out to touch the flower. She hesitated to do so, her fingertips just barely brushing the flower. "Howdy!" With a yelp Frisk jerked back from the sudden overly cheery voice. "W-who-?" "I'm Flowey! Flower the flower!" The yellow flower said leaning towards Frisk and looking her up and down. Wowie, she sure likes the color purple! "You're a human, arentcha?" Flowey said looking with amusement at the trembling the human. What "Ye-y-yes.... I am." "We don't see many humans in The Forest. Tsk, you poor thing! That was quiet a tumble I saw you take. Luckily that bed of flowers was there to break your fall." Frisk nods, remembering in a flash the feeling of delicate flower petals against her skin when she had woken up from her fall. "Somebody should teach you about The Forest! I guess little old me will have to do~" Frisk began to stand, her legs feeling like spaghetti noodles. She let out a gasp as something hit hurt across the arm. She gripped it, wincing with pain. "Here in The Forest our souls get bigger with LOVE. I just gave you some LOVE friend. Hmh, but it seems like you need more!" Frisk let out a cry of pain as something smashes into her chest leaving her winded on the ground. She weakly grasped at the area around her, trying to find something to defend herself with. Nothing! She was going to be killed. "Please!" She started to curl in on herself, to protect herself from being hurt even more. "I don't want to die!" Everything seemed to pause, the wind, the birds chirping in the trees, even Frisk held her breath as the moment dragged on. She began to notice a difference in the air, like she was no longer in danger. Frisk stayed crouched, her face covered by her arms as she waited.... And waited. Until finally, thinking Flowey had left her, she bolted to her feet and began running. Her legs and arms got slashed up by the branches sticking out at her. She shoved them aside and kept running. Frisk nearly fell over in shock at the sudden waves lapping at her feet. "Gaah!" She exclaimed, before cautiously moving forward. Frisk wasn't sure why, but she had to cross the lake, pond, river, whatever it was! She could feel a deep tug in the very depths of her SOUL. 'This must lead me to my parents!' She thought to herself in excitement as she slowly made her way there. With DETERMINATION Frisk kept on. She moved across the body of water until she was shoulder high in it. That's when her shoes got tangled up with a bunch roots at the body. "Uggggh, no! Come on!" Frisk cried out in desperation. "eer hey kid, _water_ you doing down there?"


	3. sans the skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is stuck in the mud, quiet literally, when she hears a voice calling from above in one of the trees. Her unlikely savior comes in the shape of a lazy jokester skelebro.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was alone in this forest!" Frisk cried. Well except for that horrible flower. She shuttered just thinking about it.  
"so um you must be a bit _bonely_ i guess." The male voice chuckled soft to himself, although Frisk herself didn't get the joke.   
"Could you help me? Or get somebody to help?" Frisk asked trying to kick the roots off her feet.   
"I'm actually pretty stuck, roots are wrapped around my feet and I can't move."   
"well why didnt ya say so kid?" Frisk scowled in annoyance. This person didn't sound much older than her and he was calling her a kid. Frisk opens her mouth to protest his use of the word kid on her when suddenly her body felt light as a feather. She gasped feeling the weird sensation as her SOUL turned blue and she glided upwards into the branch the person who saved her was on.   
Frisk let out a little squeak as her soaking wet shoes touched the rocky branch. She started to fall backwards and lashed out, grabbing onto the male's shirt and holding onto it for dear life.   
"hehe, alright kid. the name is sans, sans the skeleton. who might you be?"   
Frisk clutched the skeleton's mostly white dirty shirt, curling her nose slightly at the strong scent of dirt in him.   
"I'm Frisk, Frisk the human."   
"youre a human?"   
".... Yeah."  
"thats hilarious."  
"Yes that's all fine and dandy, but do you mind getting me down from here?" Frisk begged her legs beginning to tremble.   
"oh kiddo, you are shaking like a leaf."   
"sans please! I don't like heights."   
"alright alright, ill _leaf_ you alone about it." Frisk felt her SOUL turn blue and suddenly she was weightless again, floating down to solid ground. She shook out her legs and turned in the direction of sans, hearing his bare feet his the ground.   
"Thank you." She said giving the skeleton guy a small smile.   
"Where am I...?"  
"the forest kiddo. you couldnt tell from all the trees?"   
Frisk felt herself start to scowl at sans but shook her head slowly and took a deep breath in.   
"I'm looking for my parents. They were on the plane that crashed. I was on it too but um... Well I kind of got off of it a little too soon." Frisk mumbles her grey shoes scuffing at the ground, leaving a little line in the ground.   
"eh, might have heard something. but it is getting a little late out here and you look all banged up. lets get you to treeden to get some rest. but dont let me brother see you. he is a human hunting fanatic." sans said sending a wink towards the human.   
"Treeden?"   
"its a little place i like to call home. come on ill show you." sans took ahold of Frisk's arm and began leading her towards this so called Treeden.


	4. Hoppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On there way to Treeden sans and Frisk make a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys >/////<   
> I had a serious case of writers block  
> If you have any ideas for a remedy of it please do tell me!

Frisk stood in front of the frog like creature, staring blankly at it. The young Froggit hopped closet to Frisk.   
"Ribbit, ribbit." The Froggit croaked as Frisk crouched down. She held out a hand waving it back and forth until she touched the Froggit's cold smooth skin. Frisk coos happily as she heard Froggit give a happy ribbit and nuzzled her hand.   
"Oh, you're just a cutie aren't you!" Frisk coos.

***Froggit didn't understand what you said but was flattered anyways***

Frisk let out a soft little giggle as the Froggit awkwardly hopped onto her shoulder. She turned towards sans expectantly.   
"we are not keeping it kiddo." Frisk scowled at san's use of the word kiddo again.   
"Well WE don't have to. It seems Hoppy wants to come with." Frisk said rubbing the Froggit's chin before it hopped up, nestling into Frisk's greyish hair.   
"hoppy? what a name. im sure he is _jumping_ for joy at it." sans chuckled at his own joke, turning to see Frisk sticking her tongue out at him and Hoppy mimicking her. san doubled over, laughing at the sight meanwhile Frisk's face broke into a smile.  
"come on frisk." sans wheezed gasping for breath. "we are almost there. you can take your.... hoppy with you." Frisk smiles smugly and reached up to gently take hoppy off her head. She cuddled him in her arms wondering if she should use her jacket to cuddle him up in. Frisk wiped some sweat from her forehead and shakes her head. It was far too humid to swaddle the Froggit.  
They walked side by side, a skeleton and a human with a Froggit on her shoulder.


	5. Treeden

“welcome to a little place i like to call home.” sans said with a wide sweep of his hand as she took a tentative step into the place called Treeden. “It sounds very lively.” Frisk said as she tilted her head, listening to the sounds of monster chatter. “that it is, all kinds of monsters live here in Treeden. come on, i’ll show ya my place.” sans took the human child by her hand and begun making their way through Treeden. Frisk kept glancing around them, listening in on all the monsters talking to one another. ‘What a lovely place.’ She thought to herself just as she heard a young monster speak up. “Yo, guys, guys. I just saw one of them Lost guys.”  “No way! Was it the Lost Queen or Lost Child?” Frisk turned around towards sans and tugged on his shirt. “Who’s the Lost Queen and Lost Child?” She whispered, feeling the need to be quiet. Sans just chuckled and shrugged. “just a monster thing.” He said. “No way man, the Lost Scientist. I saw him with my own two eyes, yo. I swear it!” Frisk was standing close enough to sans to feel him stiffen just slightly. “sans-?” She started to say but he just kept walking, tugging her along. “come on kid,  _ wood _ you be _ leaf _ our house was on the other side of Treeden?” Frisk chuckles nervously at his puns as they walked along. Something felt off about things. Was it because she wasn’t following the tug in her Soul. Or was it because of sans? Surely not, the jokester skeleton has been nothing but helpful since he found her, quite literally, stuck in the mud. As Frisk opened her mouth to voice her concerns, sans stopped to a sudden halt and let out a whoosh of breath. “well here we go.” sans mumbles, his voice amused. “heya there bro.” Frisk flinched as a sudden booming voice begun to speak. “DON’T YOU ‘HEYA THERE BRO’ ME SANS. YOU LEFT YOUR POST AGAIN TO GO TAKE A NAP IN A TREE, DID YOU NOT?” “i dont know bro, i was just tired to the  _ bone _ .” “UGH SANS, YOU AND YOUR NOT FUNNY PUNS! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO WORK TO FIND A-” Suddenly the booming voice stopped, much to Frisk’s relief, but she could feel two pairs of eyes on her. “OHMYGOD SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?!” 


End file.
